The Boss
by Razielim Vampiress
Summary: Seto works for Gozuboro and Noa. Dear lord, ya know crazy crap's gonna happen. Gozuboro dies. Noa dies. And Seto plays with letter openers and the xerox machine.


Title: The Boss  
  
Author: RavenWolf1333  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Chapter: 1/1  
  
Pairings: None  
  
Summary: Seto works for Gozuboro and Noa. Dear God you know weird crap can happen when he works for these two! Gozuboro dies. Noa dies. And Seto and Mokuba become extremely happy people. READ!  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Noa-He doesn't care  
  
Gozuboro-When you're in here, Seto, your ass is mine.  
  
Noa-He owns your ass  
  
Seto-What?? o.O  
  
Gozuboro-What you do on your own time is your own damn business.   
  
Noa-We dont wanna buy any of your stupid kid's girl scout cookies!  
  
Gozuboro-I don't care you monkey.  
  
Noa-Monkey!  
  
Gozuboro-You moron  
  
Noa-Duuuuuuuh  
  
Gozuboro-Now...  
  
Noa-Now...  
  
Gozuboro-Why don't you get to work...  
  
Noa-Get to work  
  
Gozuburo-Before I kick your dumbass  
  
Noa-Dumbass! Get goin!  
  
Seto snaps his fingers and Gozuboro was suddenly strapped to the wall by his wrists.   
  
Seto- ^-^  
  
Gozuboro-I dunno how the hell you did that...  
  
Noa-You shouldn't have done that.  
  
Gozuboro-But I don't like it. ____  
  
Noa-He don't like it!  
  
Gozuboro-You do know what you're supposed to be doing, don't you?   
  
Noa-Get the man some coffee.  
  
Gozuboro-Yeah. Coffee.  
  
Noa-Right now you low life piece of crap.  
  
Seto throws a cup of coffee at Gozuboro and hits him in the head with it.  
  
Gozuboro-Are you trying to piss me off? .  
  
Noa-Are you outta your fucking mind?  
  
Then the phone starts ringing  
  
Gozuboro-Are you gonna answer that or just stand there and undress me with your pretty blue eyes?  
  
Seto-...ewww O.o  
  
Noa-QUIT THINKIN ABOUT HIS PECKER AND ANSWER THE DAMN PHONE!!  
  
Seto gets pissed and throws the phone at Gozuboro and breaks his nose with it.  
  
Gozuboro-I do believe what we have here...  
  
Noa-What we have here...  
  
Gozuboro-Is a failure to communicate.  
  
Noa-You've got a real bad attitude.  
  
Mokuba runs up to Seto and hands him some letter openers.  
  
Mokuba-You have a drawer full.  
  
Seto throws a letter opener at Gozuboro, but misses.  
  
Gozuboro-Holy hell!! O____O  
  
Seto and Mokuba- ^_____^  
  
Gozuboro-Uhhh...maybe we could talk about this. O.O  
  
Noa-He is gonna kick your ass.  
  
Gozuboro-No I'm not.  
  
Noa-He's gonna beat you like a bad monkey.   
  
Gozuboro-Uh uh. O.O  
  
Noa-Yep.  
  
Mokuba-You got 8 left.  
  
Seto throws another one at Gozuboro but misses again.  
  
Gozuboro-What the!? How about a raise? O.O  
  
Noa-You are messin with the wrong guy.  
  
Gozuboro-No their not.  
  
Noa-He is gonna climb. right. up. your. ass!  
  
Gozuboro-Uh uh O.O  
  
Mokuba-LET'ER RIP!  
  
Seto throws yet another one at Gozuboro and misses AGAIN.  
  
Gozuboro-Promotion.  
  
Noa-Get a dictonary.  
  
Gozuboro-10 weeks vacation...paid.  
  
Noa-Look up the word-insubordination.  
  
Gozuboro-SHUT UP you little peckerhead!  
  
Noa-Yeah. Shut up peckerhead!  
  
Seto-Peckerhead? ___  
  
Seto throws ANOTHER one at Gozuboro and STILL misses.  
  
Gozuboro-Uhhh....employee of the month. Really. How would you like to be employee oof the month? O.O  
  
Noa-You're gonna be makin french fries for a living.  
  
Gozuboro-No he's not! O.O  
  
Noa-I guarantee it.  
  
Mokuba-Concentrate Seto!!  
  
Seto throws it and misses. AGAIN!!!   
  
Gozuboro-Did I mention raise!? How about a raise? O.O  
  
Noa-How 'bout you get your kneepads on and start apologizing?  
  
Gozuboro frantically shakes his head.   
  
Mokuba-STOP SCREWIN AROUND AND HIT SOMETHING!!!!!  
  
Seto throws the last four letter openers and two go throw Gozuboro's hands and the other two go through his feet.  
  
Gozuboro-It was you wasn't it Seto? ___  
  
Noa-It was you.  
  
Gozuboro-You're the one. ____  
  
Noa-You're the one.  
  
Gozuboro-You xeroxed your ass!  
  
Mokuba and Noa-That was you!? OoO  
  
Seto- =^___^U  
  
Gozuboro-Sent it around the office. _____  
  
Noa-Wow... ^o^  
  
Gozuboro-With MY name on it. ______  
  
Noa-You got a nice ass! ^-^  
  
Gozuboro-You're in deep shit. __________  
  
Noa-You must be working out. Yeah. ^___^  
  
Mokuba-.....XEROX HIS ASS!!! ^__^  
  
Seto shoves a large xerox machine towards Gozuboro and smashes his legs.  
  
Seto- ^_______________^  
  
Gozuboro-That's it.   
  
Noa-You're done  
  
Gozuboro-I tried.  
  
Noa-It's over.   
  
Gozuboro-But you just dont see the light.  
  
Noa-Your worst nightmare's about to come true.  
  
Gozuboro-You are off the bowling team.  
  
Noa-You're outta here! You'll never bowl in this city again!!  
  
Gozuboro-Turn. In. Your. Ball.   
  
Mokuba-(smirks) Turn in your ball Seto.  
  
Seto rolls the bowling ball over the xerox machine and crushes Gozuboro's balls with it.  
  
Seto-hehehheh ^-^  
  
Gozuboro now sounds like a 5 year old girl.  
  
Gozuboro-Okay then. You're...a...fired. Clean out your desk. Send me a letter of resignation. See if you can spell your fucking name right. You gutter rat piece of shit. ______  
  
Seto and Mokuba- ___________  
  
Seto wrote his letter of resignation: Dear asshole of a step father, I quit because you suck. Kiss my white ass and go to hell. Signed,  
  
Seto Kaiba.   
  
Seto then made a paper airplane out of his letter and threw it into Gozuboro's eye. The airplane goes right through his eye and makes the other one fall out. Gozuboro's screaming like a 10 year old school girl and then dies.  
  
Noa-You killed him. Murderer. I hope you're happy. Cause....a....I am! Ya know....I've been behind you the whole time. My dad's a dick. He's never nice and he's never listened to me. I'd tell him how sweet you are. So, how 'bout you and me team up? Partners, ya know? You're alright. ^__~  
  
Seto and Mokuba- _____  
  
Seto and Mokuba put Noa in a giant mcrowave, turn it on and wait for the sweetness.  
  
Noa-awww that's just great. Put me in a microwave. Freakin hack. Like it's funny. You suck! (blows up)  
  
Seto and Mokuba-HAHAHAHA!! ^______________^  
  
`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
Neko Marik-What in the hell possesed you to write this!?  
  
Raven-The pathetic need for reviews.  
  
Inu Jounouchi-It's always the same with your sorry ass.   
  
Raven- ____ Anyways...in case you were wondering, I WASN'T BASHING NOA!! I actually really like him.So don't flame me and say that I bashed him CAUSE I DIDN'T!! otherwise, I hope you enjoyed this.   
  
Kitsune Seto-You forgot the disclaimer. .  
  
Raven-Mokuba! Do the disclaimer.  
  
Mirai Mokuba-Every fucking time __  
  
Raven-Stop your bitchin and just say it!!  
  
Mirai Mokuba-ALRIGHT!! Raven doesn't own Yugioh, JoeCartoon's 'The Boss' or anything else.   
  
Raven-Thank you. Well, I hope you enjoyed my pathetic little fic. So for now, Ja ne! 


End file.
